Sammulous
Sammulous is a singer act from Season 12. Background During grade school, Sammulous met 80's popular singer, Timmy Thomas, who began accompanying and mentoring Sammulous and introduced him to jazz and contemporary music. As a toddler, he sang songs like Louis Armstrong’s "What a Wonderful World" and Barbra Streisand’s "At the Same Time" during many school functions within Miami-Dade County. These local school events and area talent shows afforded him the opportunity to sing live on a WLRN broadcast at age 6. During his middle and high school years he continued to develop his singing abilities, joining the school choir where he soon became known for his multi-range and signature high pitches. While he was in 10th grade the Miami education system suffered an economic crisis and cuts were made to the Arts Education portion of school budgets. As a result a benefit concert was created to feature one student from each of the 12 performing arts schools in Miami-Dade County. Sammulous was selected to represent his school, Miami Northwestern Senior High. In an "American Idol"-like competition, called "Best Voice, Your Choice," he won a recording session at the Hit Factory studios and breakfast with award-winning music producer/composer Rudy Perez, along with a $5,000 award for his arts program. Sammulous went on to win the "Outstanding Vocal Soloist Award" from Festival Disney in 2010. In 2011, at the age of 16, Sammulous entered into a Fame-Wall Tribute sweepstakes for his most beloved inspiration, Chaka Khan. Perhaps because of the strong likeness in voice to Chaka, Sammulous won the sweepstakes and was offered the opportunity to serenade her during the Fame-Wall Star Studded event hosted by Dale Badway in Hollywood, CA. Since this event, Chaka adopted him and began mentoring Sammulous. (He calls her "Auntie Chaka.") In 2012 he was selected out of tens of thousands of students around the country to showcase his voice at the Carnegie Hall for the Netherlands Trust annual benefit concert. After his high school graduation Sammulous moved to the Big Apple. He recorded a jingle for the Stephen Colbert Late Show. He was a guest performer on Rev. Al Sharpton’s NAN Network. Sammulous, is currently working on his first studio album with producer, singer and songwriter James "D-Train" Williams at the United Stations. Sammulous was also cast in the Tony-award-winning musical "Fun Home" choir for the Spotify album. He has also worked with Tony and Grammy-award-winning performer Jennifer Holiday at the McDonalds Gospel Fest and was a Top 5 finalist in the "Showtime at the Apollo" 1 hour televised special, that aired on Fox on Feb 1st, 2017. Currently, he sings with with indie bands and solo, performing at charities, weddings, festivals, lounges, nights clubs, and private affairs. https://www.facebook.com/pg/Sammulous/about/ Audition Sammulous was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition. Judge Cuts Sammulous' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1208 consisted of singing Sylvester's "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)". Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 12 Acts Category:Season 12 Bonus Acts Category:Season 12 Male Singers Category:LGBT Contestants